An intelligent transportation system (ITS) is a transportation system allowing components of an existing transportation system such as roads, vehicles, signal systems, and the like, to organically act together by applying technologies such as an electronic technology, a control technology, a communication technology, and the like, to the components in order to efficiently adjust traffic congestion and significantly increase stability. The intelligent transportation system collects information on the vehicles and analyzes and processes the collected information to provide traffic information to users.
In the intelligent transportation system, the respective vehicles transmit driving information (traffic information) collected by the respective vehicles to roadside apparatuses, and transmit driving information received by the roadside apparatuses to a traffic information center.
However, since the vehicle peripherally performs group driving when being driven, collected environment information (data) around the vehicle is significantly similar to that of the surrounding vehicles.
For example, in the case in which the vehicle is driven on a road having a small number of branches such as an expressway, the probability that the vehicle will perform group driving together with the surrounding vehicles is increased. That is, the probability that information collected by the vehicle and information collected by the surrounding vehicles will be similar to each other is increased.
However, in the intelligent transportation system according to the related art, since the vehicles collect the driving information, respectively, and transmit the driving information to a server of the traffic information center through the roadside apparatuses, respectively, similar information contains overlapping data and is collected in the server. As described above, since the vehicles transmit the data collected by each of them, an overload is applied to the server due to the increase in traffic (a data transmission quantity), which may cause a malfunction.
In addition, in the related art, since the vehicles transmit individually collected information to the server, data is sent inefficiently.